Nekomimi Izayoi
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Due to their lack of money, Izayoi, Kuro Usagi and Gry go in search of a job. When Kuro Usagi visits a certain store and discovers what type of job Izayoi got, she is more than surprised.


**I don't own Mondaiji Tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo?(Or Last Embryo) Because if I owned it, Izayoi and Kuro Usagi would already be a couple(although I'm starting to like more and more the Izayoi x Prithvi pairing) They belong to the awesome Tatsunoko Tarou, I just do it for fun and because it's a nice hobby.**

 _xxx_

Underwood, the city that just a year ago was the stage of a decisive battle against the Demon Lord of Zoroastrianism, Azi Dahaka. A certain girl with blue hair and rabbit ears walked through the streets of the now-renewed city. Her ruby eyes were staring intently at the street signs and the various shops that were already open. Stopping in her tracks, Kuro Usagi looked at the small piece of paper that she was holding in her hands.

' _'Kuro Usagi is almost sure it's around here... ''_ ,She looked at the address that was written in the paper and then, at the street sign, _''Looks like it's in this_ _street, now I just need to find the store.''_ , Looking around, she searched the store with the horrendous name of 'Nekomimi', Izayoi had said earlier that day that they both should meet in that place because he wanted to discuss something that, in his words, was important. The girl's eyes suddenly fixed on a certain point, _'_ _'There!''_

Quickening her pace, Kuro Usagi headed towards 'Nekomimi.' Quickly opening the door, she entered inside the store./p

''Welcome! Ojou-sama! Nyah ~~~~! . "A chorus of female voices rang out, surprising Kuro Usagi.

"Looking directly at what was in front of her, she was greeted by the sight of three young girls dressed as Maid, all wearing cat-eared accessories on their heads, Kuro Usagi then let her eyes wander over the Maid Cafe she had just entered, just like the maids standing in front of her, the rest of the staff also wore the same accessories ... although in the case of some maids it was not just simple accessories, but real cat ears.

"Here, Ojou-sama, sit down for a bit, nyah." Before the rabbit girl noticed, she was already seated at one of the several tables in the store, a menu with the drawing of a cat winking at her in her hands, ''Take as much time as you want Ojou-sama, as soon as you decide what you want, one of our waiters will serve you nyah. '' The maid then bowed and walked away from the table, probably going to other tables to attend other customers. Seeing the maid leave, Kuro Usagi turned her gaze to the menu.

 _''Well, Izayoi-san has not arrived yet and Kuro Usagi is feeling a little hungry so...''_

Opening the menu, Kuro Usagi let his eyes wander over the various delicious treats written on it.

''Nekocake, Nyahsoda, Puddingcat ... Even knowing that here is a Maid-Neko Cafe , Kuro Usagi can not hide the irritation that she feels toward the choice of the names on the menu.'', Her words were no more than a murmur.

As she continued to read, an unknown person approached the girl's table.

"Have you already decided, Ojou-sama? Nyah." A voice asked mischievously.

"Yes! I want a-!" The rabbit girl stopped abruptly at the sight of the male figure standing by her side. The man had blond hair that looked even brighter due to the strong lighting of the cafe, his purple eyes ere staring at the girl sitting at the table with amusement, the young man was also wearing a butler's uniform, and what was on top of his head was ... a pair of Nekomimis.

''Iza, yoi-san...! '', Kuro Usagi said in shock.

"Who else would it be?" He smirked.

The blue-haired girl stared at him for a few seconds, before she finally came out of her state of shock.

''B-But, what? H-How, Where, When ?! ", she stammered.

''Huh? Well, we're kind of broken in the money department, aren't we? And we did decide to find a job so we could get more money to continue our journey through Little Garden.", Izayoi said nonchalantly _._

Kuro Usagi knew exactly what he was referring to. Gift games are the main events of this world created by the gods, with them you can get anything,lands, objects,people, other gifts and... money. Izayoi was powerful, able to rank among the 4 digits when going all out , plus with his Another Cosmology, he could give lot of trouble to someone ranked in the 3 digits, he would have no problem winning any gift game against people who lived in the lower digits, but that is where lies the problem.

Precisely because of his immensurable strenght and intelligence, it was rare to find someone willing to participate in a gift game against the teen, especially after the rumors that he had fought against Azi Dahaka alone and survived and, moreover, had been the one who dealt the final blow on the three-headed dragon spread throughout Little Garden.

In order to travel it is necessary to have money, as they did not have the option to participate in Gift Games anyore, the only remaining option was to get a job and to collect a good amount of money to continue the trip. So far, Gry had been the only one among them to get a job, his being like an entertainment for children, taking them to fly around the city(with an adult together of course). When Izayoi discovered the kind of job the Griffin had gotten, he teased the hell out of Gry, saying that he looked like one of those horses used as an attraction on a ranch. This comparison made thr Griffin feel really embarassed.

With Gry getting a job, the only ones who needed to get one were Kuro Usagi and Izayoi ... that was what she thought, but now, she was the only unemployed in the trio, she couldn't count being a judge master since it was a ''job'' that didn't pay.

Shaking her head to dispel these memories, Kuro Usagi stared at the blond boy.

''I remember this, but why a Nekomimi Cafe? Why not a Usagimimi Cafe? I know there's one here in Underwood, you could have gone to work there Izayoi-san! After all, Usagimimi's are prettier and on a whole other level than Nekomimi's!", Yes, she was not surprised or even annoyed that Izayoi got a job, Kuro Usagi was upset over his choice of working in a Nekomimi cafe instead of a Usagimimi coffee.

Seeing the cute pout on the face of his girlfriend, Izayoi let ou a small laugh.

''Come on, don't act like that, this is not the way the [Aristocrat of Little Garden] (lol) should act. '' He teased her a little with her title, making her face flush with embarrassment, "Besides, the payement here is good, not to mention that Nekomimi's match me more than Usagimimi's, try to imagine me with rabbit ears and make a comparison.", He suggested.

Kuro Usagi nodded and followed her boyfriend's suggestion. Closing her eyes, she imagined Izayoi using Usagimimis', her face instantly flushed a little, he would look very cute with a pair of rabbit ears, but...

Opening her eyes, she fixed her gaze on the real Izayoi,although she thought that bunny ears would look good on him, she had to admit (reluctantly) that cat ears matched more with his handsome looks and wild attitude. In fact, Kuro Usagi had to control herself earlier to not drool when she saw the blond dressed that way.

While Kuro Usagi was busy with her thoughts, Izayoi decided to go back to work.

''Then Ojou-sama? What is your order? Nyah.''

His question brought her back to reality.

''Eh? W-Well, Kuro Usagi wants a Nekocake. ''

''With a Nyahsoda to accompany?''

''Just the cake, Izayoi-san.''

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Izayoi then left. Kuro Usagi then began to look around the cafe once again, that was when she noticed a detail that had passed unnoticed by her so far.

 _''Are all the employees here women? I mean, I-Izayoi- san is the only man here_ _?!"_ , This detail did not please her. As he had promised, Izayoi returned a few minutes later, a small plate with cake on top of his tray. It was then that Kuro Usagi saw, the glances that all the women, whether they were customers or employees, sent towards the blond, glances full of desire and lust, it was as if they were undressing the teenager with their eyes, that made Kuro Usagi's blood boil.

Arriving at the table of the ruby eyed girl, Izayoi set the plate with the cake in front of her.

''Here's your order, Ojou-sama.'', The blond spoke with a small smile.

Kuro Usagi, still annoyed at the glances her boyfriend was getting, stared at the cake.

 _''Looking at my boyfriend like that...Who do they think they are ?! It would be so good_ to show _them that he is already taken...Wait...That's it!'',_ Looking between the cake and the blond butler, an idea surged in her head.

Picking up her fork, the bunny girl cut a small piece of the cake and brought it to her mouth, savoring the sweet taste.

Seeing the girl's reaction, Izayoi laughed.

''And then? Is it to your liking?'', He asked, Kuro Usagi limited herself to nod. Satisfied with her response, Izayoi was ready to go take other orders, that's when he noticed something, '' Kuro Usagi, there's a bit of vanilla on your mouth. ''

''Oh really? Unfortunately I don't have any napkins to use. '', Izayoi raised an eyebrow, usually, napkins were left in the tables, perhaps they forgot to put them on some tables, that was his conclusion.

"I'll get one for you right away." He was about to go to the counter to get some extra napkins, but Kuro Usagi's soft hand holding his prevented him from going any further.

''No need, Kuro Usagi knows a better way to clean my mouth.'', The purple-eyed young man stared at her.

''And what would it be?''

'' This.'' Without letting the blonde pronounce another word, the blue-haired girl stood up, grabbed the back of his neck and crashed her lips with his.

Izayoi's eyes widened for a moment, but they quickly closed as he reciprocated the kiss. Kuro Usagi bit the blond's lower lip, causing him to open his mouth and receive her tongue inside it, which sought his immediately, almost as if it was desperate. Their tongues wrapped around each other in a clumsy, wet kiss. Izayoi could taste the vanilla in her mouth.

When air began to be necessary, they broke the kiss, both breathing with some difficult.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kuro Usagi watched the reaction of the people around them, their eyes were wide and their cheeks were also flushed with a tinge of red. The few men inside the store were trying to ignore the scene they had just witnessed, and the women ... they stared at her, envy clear in their eyes. This made Kuro Usagi smile with satisfaction.

After seeing this exchange between his girlfriend and the rest of the women in the store, Izayoi quickly understood the situation.

"Not that I didn't enjoy what you just did, but was that really necessary?", He asked with amusement, Kuro Usagi looked directly into his purple eyes.

''But of course, I bet that you easily noticed how they looked at you, Kuro Usagi just made it clear that you are not available.", She spoke firmly.

Izayoi had to admit that he found it lovely how shy she was most of the time, but how determined and a little ... possessive she could be when she wanted to.

"Now that it's already clear to _everyone_ that I belong to you, I need to go back to work, but you know, this... show of affection of yours really affected me, you better prepare yourself when we get back to the inn because none of us will sleep tonight.'' He whispered in her ear with a husky voice, action that made the young woman tremble in anticipation. Giving one last smile, Izayoi quickly kissed her lips and went to attend the other customers.

Kuro Usagi stood for a while,a small grin on her face while girlish giggles escaped from her mouth.

 _''Now that this is settled...''_

Kuro Usagi walked quietly to the counter, where a woman in a uniform different than the other girls was sitting.

"Excuse me, are you the manager?" She asked as soon as she reached the counter. The woman behind it, a red-haired, demi-human young girl who looked like she was between 19 and 21, nodded slowly, "Great! I'd like to talk about something with you.'', In the face of Kuro Usagi's sweet smile, the manager began to sweat. Knowing that rejecting the request of the girl would only bring complications to her, the red-haired girl only nodded.

 _xxx_

 **Next day...**

''So, can you tell me how things turned out like this? '' Sakamaki Izayoi asked as he looked at his girlfriend, who was currently wearing a maid outfit. Kuro Usagi moved her body, making the maid uniform sway. Walking toward Izayoi, the girl stopped right in front of him.

''I mentioned to the manager that I was looking for a job, and she was kind enough to let me work here. '' She explained.

 _''Of course, the manager would surely let someone with rabbit ears work in a place where employees wear cat ears ... '',_ Izayoi thought.

'' Why do I get the feeling that was not how things happened? '', He said while smirking, all he got was an innocent look from the girl.

''I have no idea what you're talking about. '' Izayoi simply shook his head.

''Of course not.''

Looking at the clock that was hanging on the wall, Kuro Usagi grabbed Izayoi's hand.

"Time to work Izayoi-san, let's go!" The rabbit girl spoke with excitement.

Izayoi watched her, his eyes sparkling with amusement. There was one thing he was sure, from now on, things would certainly be more fun in the Nekomimi Cafe with the presence of a certain rabbit there.

 _xxx_

 **AN: Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed it, next one shot will probably be a Izayoi x Yo fic followed by another Izayoi x Prithvi one.**


End file.
